elderscrollsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Worte der Gefallenen
Worte der Gefallenen ist ein Buch in . Fundort Man findet es auf dem Balkon des Königspalastes von Alinor, sobald man die Hauptquestreihe abgeschlossen hat. Quests *Eine neue Allianz Inhalt Vertraut niemals einem daedrischen Fürsten. Wenn ich aus dieser Sache eines gelernt habe, dann das. Ich dachte immer, ich hätte ein Ziel, eine Rolle im großen Plan aller Dinge. Und das hatte ich wohl auch, aber so wie es dann gelaufen ist, hätte ich es mir dann doch nicht vorgestellt. Meridia sagte, ich sei ihr Gefäß. Mein Schicksal war wohl besiegelt von dem Augenblick an, in dem sie mich erschuf. Und jetzt stehe ich hier wieder im Farbenspiel. Ich dachte, dass es mein Ende wäre, als ich meine Energie gab, um das Schwert wiederherzustellen – und das tat ich für Euch, mein Freund, nicht für Meridia. Aber hier bin ich wieder, und dieses Mal ist es anders. Mein Licht, es schwindet. Ich kann spüren, wie die Dunkelheit näherkommt, unaufhaltsam. Wenn das Licht erlischt, ist das wohl das Ende. Ich muss Euch etwas über Meridia erzählen. Sie ist eine Betrügerin. Sie hat mir versprochen, dass ich meine Freiheit erhalten würde, wenn ich ihr treu diente. Dabei verschwieg sie mir, dass sie mit Freiheit einfach nur die Leere meinte. Vertraut ihr nicht. Vertraut keinem der daedrischen Fürsten. Niemals. Aber ich habe meinen Frieden gefunden. Meridia gab mir die Gelegenheit, ein letztes Mal die Welt und die Leute zu sehen, die mir am Herzen liegen. Die Gelegenheit, die zu retten, die ich liebe. Zumindest dafür bin ich dankbar. Ich wünschte mir, ich könnte mich noch von allen verabschieden. Von Skordo. Von Gabrille. Bei den Göttern, wie werde ich sie vermissen. Aber am meisten von allen Spielername. Ich weiß nicht, ob ihnen klar ist, wie viel sie mir wirklich bedeuten. Vielleicht sehen wir einander ja wieder, an einem anderen Ort, zu einer anderen Zeit. Aber ich werde wohl nicht mehr die Version meines Selbst sein, die diese Worte hier niederschreibt. Dieses Ich wird es nicht mehr geben. Damit kann ich leben. Ich wünschte mir nur, ich hätte mehr Zeit mit allen verbringen können. Dass ich noch ein paar Abenteuer erlebt hätte. Dass ich mir die Getränke bestellt hätte, über die wir immer geredet haben. Ich hoffe, dass meine Freunde Frieden, Glück und Liebe finden. Sie verdienen das, was ich nie haben konnte. Falls je jemand dieses Buch findet, so wisset, dass ich jene nie vergessen werde, die ich hier genannt habe. Und wenn ihr sie ebenfalls findet, und ich bete, dass Ihr das tut, dann sagt Ihnen dies. Beschützt die, die Ihr liebt. Haltet sie nah bei Euch. Genießt jeden ihrer Augenblicke. Bringt sie zum Lachen, und lacht mit ihnen. Lächelt gemeinsam, und vergesst nie, aber auch wirklich nie, dass die Augenblicke, die Ihr habt, so unglaublich wertvoll sind. Oh, und sagt ihnen, dass sie mich ebenfalls nicht vergessen sollen. Ich meine, soweit ich weiß, bin ich eine Legende. Der höfliche, attraktive und bescheidene Ritter, Darien Gautier en:Words of the Fallen ru:Слова павшего Kategorie:Summerset: Bücher Kategorie:Summerset: Kein Bild vorhanden